1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic breasts and more particularly pertains to a new prosthetic breast that is positionable against the outer surface of a chest and has adjustable size allowances to provide the appearance of a natural breast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of prosthetic breasts is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,671 describes a device that is surgically implanted and whose size may be altered. A general problem with these types of devices is that they require expensive and painful surgeries and these device may eventually fail and require additional surgeries. Another type of prosthetic breast is U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,133 having an outer shell which encases wadded fibers for giving weight and structure to the prosthetic device. These types of devices are generally alike in that, in order to attempt to replicate the feeling of a natural breast, they incorporate exotic materials that feel like skin and include expensive filling materials. Because of the materials used, these prosthetics generally cost several hundred dollars.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is not only more economical than the previous types of devices, but also allows the user of the device to selectively, in a safe and efficient manner, to alter the size of the device.